


Dark Song

by peppymint



Category: carpathian series
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>I own nothing and no one</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Dark Song

**Author's Note:**

> _I own nothing and no one_

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I own nothing and no one_

 _First real foray into the world of Feehan_

 _So please, be kind. Don't write that much poetry either_

  
**Dark Song**   


Centuries I've walked alone. It is the hunter's path.

Every step adding to the burdens on my back.

Bleakly staring at a shattered sky.

Icy raindrops falling like tears in my eyes.

I was finished searching. My hope fled long ago.

I could feel the darkness creeping in to stain my very soul.

Duty and honor can only take you so far.

Empty years multiplying the number of your scars.

What was I to do? And where was I to go?

To speak God's own truth I didn't rightly know.

A thousand million people surrounded me.

But not one possessed the key to set my heart free.

Until the day that I looked up. I felt my body seize.

One glance from your kind eyes near caused my lungs to freeze.

I heard the promise of my future as I sat on Papa's knee.

Even then I found it hard believe someone waited for me.

But you tore me from the darkness. Drew me to the light.

I see the Earth in all its glory oh what a great sight.

How did I live without you Love I cannot understand.

'Cause everything that I need you are holding in your hands.

Two halves bound together now. There is no goal to high.

As long as you're beside me I can reach to touch the sky.

And I, I know now that miracles they happen.

Yeah I know now, that miracles they happen.

 _As this is my first posting in this section, I feel I should tell you all about my plot bunny corral, "Scribbles and Scratches." Check it out, and if you find one to your liking, take it home. Rules can be found in that author's note. There is even an idea for a Carpathian story entitled Dark twins. I have always thought it is an irritating gap in the series that we never got to see how the community reacted to the reappearance of Lucian and Gabriel._

 _On a separate subject, it has been a couple weeks since I finished my last chapter story. And to be frank, I have no idea what I should work on next. Of course, I doubt that many of you are familiar with my work at this point. Those that are probably stalk my profile waiting for updates. Not that that is a bad thing, it is flattering really. Maybe I should put my poll back up. Shrugs, oh well, until next time. This is peppymint, signing off._


End file.
